1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for optimizing network traffic.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern communications networks transport large volumes of information between various locations in a network. Unfortunately, the traffic across any particular link in a given communications network can represent a formidable volume of information and, as the network transports increasingly more traffic, congestion across various links may cause delays in data delivery.
Presently, most conventional network routing protocols, such as OSPF (Open Shortest Path First), use a shortest path first routing scheme to alleviate network congestion and otherwise manage network traffic. Unfortunately, these protocol systems lack versatility, as the process of changing system weights is often excessively time consuming, and the performance of the resulting traffic flow has been difficult to gauge. Thus, new technology to manage networks is desirable.